Shades of Hope
by rspshemp
Summary: When Toby visits Chicago, his stay is extended due to a health crisis and his past, present, and future all meet. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shades of Hope

Disclaimer: Toby Ziegler, CJ Cregg, Leo McGarry, Jed Bartlett, etc. are all property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, and NBC. Jeffrey Geiger, Phillip Watters, Aaron Shutt, etc. are all property of David E. Kelley and CBS. No harm intentional or otherwise is intended with my use of these characters. Cecilia and Maria Watters along with Rebekkah Ziegler are my creation.

Chapter One

"You need to go to Chicago."

Toby looked up at Leo who had mysteriously appeared in his doorway.

"I'm sorry?"

"Chicago. You need to go."

"And what is in Chicago?"

"Besides Wrigley Field?"

Toby looked at the chief of staff as if he had just grown a third eye.

"Wrigley Field? Leo, what the hell. . .?"

"The President wants you to talk with the mayor about this whole Meigs Field debacle."

"Why?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Because he thinks you're the best person to handle it."

Toby sighed, annoyance in his voice, "Leo?"

"Because he needs a break from you, Toby. We all do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your attitude lately has sucked. You need to get the hell out of here so you can get a new perspective on…everything. You know I'm right."

Toby hesitated for a moment, not wanting to admit that perhaps Leo was right. He'd been feeling a little rundown recently and he'd lost his  
temper in front of the President on more than one occasion.

"I need to pack, Leo, I need to prepare, I need to get a ticket."

"I sent Ginger to your place to pack, you can prepare on the flight. Your first meeting isn't until tomorrow afternoon and Margaret's  
arranging your flight, now."

Toby just looked at Leo and sighed. "Leo."

"Toby, go. It'll be good for you. You need to see something other than these four walls. And besides, don't you have a friend who lives there?  
When was the last time you saw him?"

Toby looked down at the wood grain in his desk as he mentally thought back.

"A couple of years at least. He called after the election."

"Go."

Toby looked at him, about to argue again, when he saw something in his eye that told him to think different. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine, I'll go to Chicago."

Leo nodded and gave him a small smile. "Good. While you're there, take your friend out for a beer."

"My friend is chief of staff for a hospital, Leo. He's a little busy."

"Toby, I'm the White House Chief of Staff and yet I manage to have a drink with my friend-who's the President of the United States, by the  
way. He'll make the time. Have a safe trip."

Toby just watched him go and shook his head, sighing as he threw some files into a briefcase. He grabbed his laptop and left.

~*~

Chicago Hope Hospital  
Chicago, Illinois

_~As I walk this land of broken dreams_  
_I have visions of many things_  
_Love's happiness is just an illusion_  
_Filled with sadness and confusion_

_What becomes of the broken hearted_  
_Who had love that's now departed?_  
_I know I've got to find_  
_Some kind of piece of mind, maybe_

_The fruits of love grow all around_  
_But for me they come tumbling down_  
_Everyday heartaches grow a little stronger_  
_I can't stand this pain much longer_  
_I walk in shadows searching for light_  
_Cold and alone, no comfort in sight_  
_Hoping and praying for someone to care_  
_Always moving and going nowhere~_

"I can't believe he didn't throw a fit when Vonda Shepard came on."

Nurse Maggie Atkisson nodded to Nurse Camille Shutt. "No kidding."

"Ladies, do you think you can discuss my current state of mind after we have Mr. Douglas stabilized and in recovery?"

Camille and Maggie blushed softly as they quickly got back to work. For a minute it was quiet until Vonda Shepard went into the chorus again and the doctor started to sing along. It was a pure tenor voice, one that made Camille and Maggie roll their eyes.

"Jeffrey."

Dr. Jeffrey Geiger looked up at Camille over his face mask. "You know the routine, Camille. If it isn't the original artist, than I need to  
improvise. Hand me the scalpel."

Camille sighed softly and handed the instrument over.

~*~

Doctors Aaron Shutt and Phillip Watters looked down into the OR from the observation room.

"He's singing again," Phillip remarked.

"It's how he relaxes."

"It drives the nurses crazy."

"It's how he relaxes, Phillip."

"Isn't anyone concerned with the fact that Jeffery keeps locomotives in his office? I mean, how does he bring a patient in there and tell them  
they need a heart transplant, or a pace maker or that they're going to die with a locomotive choo-chooing between their legs?"

Both men turned their heads and were surprised to find Hospital Counsel Alan Birch, who was standing in the door.

"'Choo-chooing between their legs'?"

Alan rolled his eyes as he walked in.

"It's Alicia's favorite word now. Especially since he bought her a pink train for Christmas."

"Jeffery bought Alicia a Christmas present?"

"Yes."

"Jeffery's Jewish."

"What's your point?"

"Jews don't celebrate Christmas."

Phillip sighed softly. "Guys."

Before anyone could respond, a nurse walked into the room. "Doctor Watters?"

Phillip turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Phone call from Washington."

Phillip nodded and quietly dismissed the nurse before turning back to the two men.

"Excuse me, I need to go have a conversation with someone I, quite frankly, like a lot better than either of you."

That said, Phillip left the observation room, leaving Aaron and Alan dumbfounded.

"This is not respect."

Aaron nodded in agreement and they both turned their attention back down to Doctor Geiger in the OR.

Phillip walked to his office, pausing to ask his secretary to hold his calls. Inside, he sat down in the leather chair behind his desk and leaned back, picking up the phone as he did.

"Toby, how's it going?"

"Not bad. How are things with you?"

"I've got a doctor singing in an OR, another surgeon who's still recovering from an aneurysm and my house counsel was just in court proclaiming to the judge that he's 'not a toad'."

Toby laughed. "A toad?"

"Don't ask. The judge is a nutcase to begin with. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I'm going to be in Chicago for a few days and was hoping that we could get together for a beer or something?"

"You're coming to town? That's great! When do you get in?"

"Six fifteen tonight."

"Wonderful! Why don't you check into your hotel and then come by the hospital? Tonight's our weekly poker game and you can sit in for a few  
hands," suggested Phillip.

"You're sure the other doctors won't mind me being there?"

"Not at all. They're always ready to welcome fresh money," Watters joked.

"Well when you put it that way. Count me in. I'll call from the hotel."

"Terrific! I'll see you later, Toby."

"See you later, Phillip."

Watters hung up the phone and smiled. It was going to be a great night. Not only was one of his best friends coming to visit but one of  
the best poker players he knew was going to trounce his doctors. He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, they don't belong to me.

Chapter 2

Toby arrived in Chicago and went to the hotel to check in. There were multiple messages waiting for him. The mayor's office had called to push back their meetings for the next day. Leo, Josh and Will had all called wanting information regarding one thing or another. Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed the office number.

Ninety minutes later, Toby was finally able to hang up the phone. He dialed Phillip's office and left a message with his secretary that he would be a few minutes late to the poker game. Then he went to shower and change.

The group started to gather around 8 p.m. Billy Kronk was the first one to arrive. Not surprising since today had been his day off. Dennis Hancock, Keith Wilkes and Danny Nyland walked in a few minutes later discussing a particularly unusual case that had come through the E.R. earlier in the day. Alan came in next, with a stack of files that Phillip needed to sign off on. Jack McNeil and Kate Austin followed Alan in. Finally, Aaron and Jeffrey arrived.

"So, are you ready for me to take your money?" Jeffrey asked, bounding through the door.

"Sorry, Jeff, but they don't call her 'Lady Luck' for just any reason," Austin retorted while reaching for a handful of pretzels.

"Very funny, Kate. If you must know I'm feeling lucky tonight," Kronk replied.

Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" demanded Billy.

"Billy, do you remember the last time you actually won a hand?" Nyland asked.

Kronk shook his head.

"It was March 31st, 1999," answered Hancock as he passed out beer bottles to everyone.

"All right, enough already," Watters declared, laughter in his voice. It wasn't often that they got to blow off steam and he was more than happy to let his staff do it, as long as it didn't get out of hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited an old friend to join us tonight. He should be here shortly."

"Hey, I thought no guests unless everyone agreed," complained Kronk.

"Look Billy, I've known Toby for most of my life. I dated his sister, Rebekah."

"And you're still friends with the guy? I'm impressed," Wilkes teased.

"Just for that, Keith. You're in charge of the first beer run tonight," replied Phillip, causing everyone to laugh.

"Who is this Toby anyway?" McNeil asked, shuffling the deck of cards in front of him.

"Toby Ziegler. We grew up together in Brooklyn."

"Toby Ziegler? Why does that name sound familiar?" Alan mused.

"Because he's the White House Communications Director," answered Watters.

"Talk about friends in high places," remarked Nyland.

"Enough already. He'll be in soon so why don't we play a few hands until he gets here," Phillip suggested.

The game was in full swing by the time Toby arrived. Phillip's assistant was on her way home but she let Toby into the office before she left. The office smelled of cigar smoke and beer and it felt very much like home to him.

"Hey, Toby! Glad you could make it!" Phillip declared as he folded his hand and walked over to greet his old friend with a handshake and a hug.

"Glad to be here. You're looking fit. Still boxing?"

"Whenever I can. You're looking tired there my friend."

"Eighteen hour days and three hours of sleep will do it to you every time," Toby remarked, earning a nod from Phillip.

"Well, come on in and meet the group."

A cheer went up in the room as Austin began sweeping the pile of chips in her direction.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Toby Ziegler. Toby, this is Alan Birch, house counsel; Jack McNeil, ortho; Aaron Shutt, neurosurgery; Kate Austin, cardiothoracic; Keith Wilkes and Danny Nyland, E.R. medicine; Dennis Hancock, internist; Billy Kronk, cardiothoracic; and last but certainly not least, Jeffrey Geiger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Toby said as he shook hands with everyone. "Especially you, Dr. Geiger. Phillip has told me many things about you."

"All of them good I trust," Geiger replied, while shaking Toby's hand.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Jeffery cast a glance at Phillip, a brow arched. "Phillip, you wound me.

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Can we get started please?"

Everyone took their seats and Jeffery adjusted the cards in his hand.

"Toby, I just want you to realize that there has never been a hand that I have lost, so if you lose all of your money, well, try not to take it too hard."

Toby nodded. "I understand, doctor, thank you for the warning."

Aaron shot Danny a glare. "No cheating."

Danny held his hands up in protest. "I have never cheated!"

"You *always* cheat!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

Phillip looked at Toby. "You see what I gotta put up with?"

Toby nodded understandingly. "That's ok, Phillip, I have to put up with the President's inane trivia, the First Lady's Ouija board, Congress and the press secretary's weird fish fetish, but it all balances out because they have to put up with my balls."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him, Phillip turned twelve shades of red in embarrassment. Toby looked up and saw he was being stared at and laughed softly and produced a soft pink rubber ball. "I toss it against the walls in my office for relaxation."

"You throw your balls in the White House?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that like. . ."?

Toby looked up at Billy. "What?"

Billy sighed in exasperation. "I don't know, illegal?"

"As long as it's not near the President, it's fine."

"So, in other words, you play with your balls in private."

The men around the table, excluding Toby, groaned collectively. "Kate."

Kate looked at Aaron. "What?"

"Lets stop talking about balls and play some poker."

It was then that Aaron realized the context that could have been taken and held his hands up. "Be adults."

Jeffery re-adjusted his cards. "Get ready to hand over all that pretty Washington cash, Toby."

Toby smiled faintly. "Maybe I'll fake a heart attack and steal my money back."

"If you do that, don't expect my medical expertise."

Billy glanced at Kate. "Medical expertise including leaving a Kelly Clamp in his chest, Kate?"

Kate shot him a glare that would render any man impotent. "Well, it certainly wouldn't include hacking his leg off with a chainsaw, Billy Boy."

Phillip sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enough, damn it, let's play cards."

Everybody nodded and seconds later poker chips were being tossed onto the table accompanied by bets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'll be taking that," Jeffery declared as he swept the chips in the middle of the table towards the rest of his ever-growing pile.

It had been almost three hours since they'd started playing poker and true to his word, Jeffery won every pot. This was discouraging to Toby who thought of himself as a damn good poker player, but it seemed that Jeffery was better. Toby unbuttoned the second button of the polo shirt he was wearing. An hour ago, the room had started becoming very warm and he'd taken off his sport coat. Now it was becoming stifling. He shifted in his seat trying to get more comfortable.

"Tell ya what I'm going to do, Ziegler," Jeffery began. "What do you say we play one last hand, winner takes all? Just you and me."

Toby glanced over at Phillip, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"All right. But, I think Phillip should deal," replied Toby.

Jeffery handed the deck of cards over to Phillip who began shuffling them. Phillip dealt back and forth, five cards.

"How many, Jeffrey?" Phillip asked.

"Gimme two."

"Toby?"

"I'll stick with these, thanks," he replied, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ya feelin' okay there, Toby?" Jeffery inquired, smiling.

"Just concentrate on your cards and don't worry about me," Toby retorted.

Jeffrey pushed his stack of chips into the center of the table and Toby did the same.

"Whatcha got?"

Toby smiled as he placed the cards face up in front of him. Ace, two, three, four, and five of Clubs. "A straight flush."

He watched with delight as Jeffery's face fell.

"That's a good hand, Ziegler. A very good hand. Only one thing can beat that," responded Jeffrey as he turned his cards over one by one.

Ace, King, Queen, Jack and Ten of Hearts.

"A Royal Flush?!" Kate exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"Believe it, Kitty!" replied Jeffery, using the nickname Kate despised.

"Well, well, Ziegler, it would appear that you have lost all that wonderful Washington money you brought with you. I only hope the Tribune doesn't get wind of this. Imagine my delight when the Press Secretary has to explain how you got beat in a game of poker with the top cardiothoracic surgeon in the country," Jeffrey gloated.

"Jeffrey." Phillip warned.

"Relax, Phillip. It's all in good fun, right Toby?"

Toby nodded his head and suddenly felt as if he was going to pass out.

"Toby, you okay?" Phillip asked as he noticed his best friend turning white as he grabbed his left arm.

Before Toby could answer he slid from his chair and fell onto the floor, still holding onto his arm.

"My god!" Kate yelled as she practically flew across the room and joined Phillip who was kneeling next to Toby on the floor.

"Oh come on, Ziegler, get up! Ya gonna fake a heart attack to get back the money?" Jeffery said as he watched the scene unfold.

"Jeffrey, he's really having a heart attack!" Kate screamed.

"No, he's not! He said he'd do this if he lost."

"Dammit, Jeffrey! This is my best friend and I'm not going to let him die! Now get off your high horse and get your ass over here!" Phillip yelled.

The smirk on Jeffery's face quickly disappeared as he realized that Toby wasn't faking it. He immediately shifted into surgeon mode shouting orders.

"Aaron, call down to the ER and get a gurney up here! Billy, there's a crash cart in my office, get it! Kate, let's start compressions! Phillip, where's  
your damn stethoscope! Let's move people!!"

Phillip frantically unbuttoned Toby's shirt and began to do chest thrusts. "He's stopped breathing. Come on people, get your asses in gear!"

Billy rushed in with the crash cart and took the paddles and jellied them up and pressed them to Toby's chest. "Clear!" Everyone stepped back as Billy shocked Toby.

No response.

Billy let out a muffled curse and charged the machine up and pressed the paddles to Toby's chest again.

"Clear!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the heart monitor began to beep with each heartbeat. Phillip, Jeffery and Aaron loaded Toby up onto the stretcher and rushed him to the OR.

Camille happened to be on the floor when Toby was rushed by. "What's going on?"

Phillip looked at her. "Call CJ Cregg in Washington, tell her that Toby Ziegler has had a heart attack! Her number's in my rolodex!"

Camille nodded and rushed to Phillip's office to make the call, praying that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CJ leaned back in her chair, reflecting on how well the day had gone. Amazing what you could accomplish when Toby was out of the office. Although she felt the same way when Josh and Will were out of the office too.

"Still, I do miss him," she thought out loud.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" answered CJ.

"Is this CJ Cregg?" the female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Camille Shutt. I'm a nurse at Chicago Hope Hospital."

"What happened to Toby?" CJ blurted out.

"I'm afraid Mr. Ziegler has had a heart attack."

"Ohmygod!! Is he all right?"

"I don't know for certain. The doctors are performing a cardiac catherization right now," Camille replied. "Doctor Watters asked me to contact you."

"I appreciate that. I'm going to catch the next flight to Chicago, probably with a few of my colleagues. You'll let Doctor Watters know?"

"Yes."

CJ paused and then added, "tell Toby to hang on until we get there."

"I certainly will. Good-bye."

She hung up the phone and began the walk to Leo's office.

Josh, Will and Leo were working late on an amendment to a bill when CJ knocked on the door. One look at CJ and they knew something was up.

"CJ, what's wrong?" Leo asked, concern written on his face.

"I just got a phone call from a nurse at Chicago Hope."

"Was Toby in an accident?" Josh inquired.

She shook her head. "He had a heart attack."

"What?!" Leo said, shocked.

"Is he okay?" Will asked.

"I don't know. They're doing a cardiac catherization on him right now. Hopefully they'll have some answers by the time I get there."

"Well, you're not going to Chicago alone," Leo commented. "Josh…Will, pack your bags, you're joining CJ. I'm going to tell the President and First Lady. Abbey's gonna want to talk to his doctor. Then I'll call Toby's family." He turned his attention to CJ. "You going to be all right?"

"As soon as I see him," she replied, softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How's it look?" Phillip asked as he entered the catherization room.

"Not good, but not too bad either. It looks like we'll need to do either a double or triple bypass," Jeffrey replied as he pulled the x-rays down.

Phillip breathed a sigh of relief. "You'll do the surgery then?"

"This is kid's stuff, Phillip. Kate can handle it."

"Jeffrey, that man in there is my best friend. We've been through way too much for me to leave his surgery up to Kate. You're the best, Jeffrey and I want you!"

"Don't sweat it, Phillip. I was always gonna do it. I just wanted to hear you say that I'm the best."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Listen, if it's not too much trouble would you mind talking to the First Lady?"

"Why?"

"Because she's been calling every five minutes since she got the news about Toby. And since you are his surgeon…"

"You so owe me," Geiger complained.

"Yeah, yeah…tell it to someone who's listening."

Phillip opened the door into the room where Toby was lying on a stretcher. Toby's eyes opened as Phillip stood next to him.

"How's it going?" Phillip asked.

"I've been better. What's the prognosis?" replied Toby.

"You've got some blockage in your coronary arteries. You need bypass."

"How many are blocked?"

"At least two, maybe three."

"Who's doing the surgery, not the one who left a clamp in the patient?"

"Geiger's agreed to it."

Toby grimaced slightly. "Do you trust him?"

"He's the best for a reason, Toby."

"Would you call CJ for me, please?"

"I already had one of the nurses call. She's on her way along with Josh Lyman and Will Bailey," replied Phillip.

"Don't let Josh or Will near any of your nurses," remarked Toby.

Phillip smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make certain you get only male nurses to take care of you."

"I said them, not me."

"You should know I called Cess. She's on her way."

"She's flying in from New York?"

"Actually, she lives in the Lincoln Park area now. Owns a restaurant and nightclub downtown," he explained.

"So she finally did it? Good for her."

"Listen, I'm going to go and see if your friends from DC have arrived yet. The nurses are going to be in to prep you for surgery soon so I want you to rest and take it easy, okay?"

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem," Toby deadpanned. "Phillip, I'd like to see CJ, Josh and Will before they take me into surgery."

"We'll see what can be arranged. Now get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

Phillip squeezed Toby's hand and was heading for the door when Toby spoke up.

"Phillip."

"Yeah," he turned to face his friend.

"If I had to have a heart attack, I'm glad it was here."

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

Toby lay back down on the stretcher and closed his eyes, his lips moving in prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CJ, Josh and Will flew through the doors of Chicago Hope and went directly to the Information Desk.

"May I help you?" the attendant asked.

"We're here to see Toby Ziegler," CJ replied.

CJ watched as the woman behind the desk pushed some buttons on the keyboard and then looked at the monitor.

"He's in Pre-Op. No visitors allowed."

"I don't care. I have to see him," declared CJ.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no visitors means no visitors. You could be the President of the United States and I still couldn't let you up there."

"Funny you should mention that," Josh began. "We happen to work for the President as does are friend, Toby Ziegler."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm just following the rules," the attendant stated.

"Is there a house phone we can use?" CJ asked before Will could jump into the fray.

"Certainly."

The attendant turned the phone on her desk around. CJ picked up the receiver and punched in four numbers followed by the pound sign.

"Phillip…It's me. We just got here…Well, there seems to be a problem…in the lobby…Thanks."

CJ hung up the phone and turned to Josh and Will.

"Phillip Watters is on his way down," she said.

"Who's he?" Will asked.

"Chief of Staff and one of Toby's oldest friends," Phillip answered as he approached the group. "It's good to see you again, CJ."

"I just wish it were under better circumstances," she replied as she hugged Phillip. "Phillip, this is Josh Lyman and Will Bailey."

Phillip shook hands with both men. He put his arm around CJ's waist and the four of them started heading towards the elevator. No one spoke until the elevators doors shut.

"What's the prognosis?" Will inquired.

"He's got two possibly three blocked arteries. We're going to need to perform a coronary artery bypass graft."

"Who's doing the surgery?" Josh asked.

"Jeffrey Geiger," Phillip answered.

"Wasn't he just rated top cardiothoracic surgeon?"

"Fifth year in a row, but he'll tell you all about it when you meet him."

"How's Toby doing?" CJ posed this question.

"He seems fine. When I left him the nurses were starting to prep him for surgery," Phillip explained. "He wanted to see the three of you before we took him to the OR."

The elevator doors opened onto the surgical floor. They stepped out of the elevator and followed Phillip down the corridor. He stopped in front of a  
closed door.

"You can all go in, just don't stay too long."

"Thank you, Phillip," said CJ as she pushed the door open.

It took every ounce of strength CJ had not to start crying the moment she saw her best friend lying on a hospital gurney with tubes and monitors hooked up to him. Slowly she approached the gurney followed by Josh and Will.

"You know if you wanted a little attention, all you had to do was ask," CJ remarked.

Toby opened his eyes. "Well, you know me I always have to make a splash."

"That you do, Pokey. How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephant just did a tap dance on my chest. Other than that, pretty good," he joked and was happy to see his friend smile.

"Toby, is there anything you need us to do?" Will asked.

"Has anyone called my family?"

"Leo was taking care of that."

Toby nodded his head. "Josh, can you take my meeting tomorrow with the Mayor?"

"Sure. Don't worry it'll be fine," Josh assured him.

"My notes are back at the hotel."

"Okay."

"There are a few things I need to say, just in case…"

"Don't talk like that," CJ protested. "You're going to come out of this fine and as ornery as ever."

Toby smiled. "I appreciate that, CJ. But I do need to tell you all something."

Josh put his arm around CJ's shoulder and the three friends moved closer to Toby.

"If something happens to me, I want the three of you to promise that you'll take care of each other, okay?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Josh, you're the brains of this operation. I know you don't always act it, but we'd be lost without you. Will, you're the heart. I don't always say this but next to Sam, you're one of the finest writers I know. And CJ, you're the soul. I love you, my wonderful friend."

"I love you too, Tobus," CJ replied, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Promise me that you'll do The Jackal when all this is over."

"That's a promise I intend on keeping."

The door opened and Camille Shutt poked her head in.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take Mr. Ziegler to the OR now."

Will and Josh hugged Toby and left the room. CJ leaned down and gave Toby a kiss.

"I'll be waiting right outside the recovery room for you."

"I know you will."

CJ walked out into the corridor where Phillip was talking to Will and Josh.

"If you'd like you can go up to the observation room and watch the surgery," Phillip offered.

"Count me out," Josh stated. "I'm going to go by the hotel and take a look at Toby's notes and call Leo."

CJ hugged Josh. "I'll call when the surgery's over."

"Thanks."

Will decided to go with Josh back to the hotel and CJ followed Phillip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CJ and Phillip walked into the observation room above the operating room. CJ tried to think only good thoughts as she watched Toby being wheeled in. She made the sign of the cross across her body and started to pray quietly.

"Phillip, we're going to have a public relations nightmare on our hands," Alan declared as he walked in.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White House Communications Director visits Chicago Hope and suffers a heart attack during a poker game. How do you think that's going to play in the press?"

"I think it's going to play out however I say it does," CJ stated.

Alan finally took notice of the tall woman standing near the window.

"Alan, I'd like you to meet, CJ Cregg. CJ, this is our house counsel, Alan Birch," Phillip said as he stepped between the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cregg. I must admit I'm somewhat of a fan."

"Thank you, Mr. Birch," she replied shaking his hand.

"Who's in charge of your P.R. Department?" CJ directed this question to Phillip.

"That would be me," Alan replied.

CJ rolled her eyes. "Your house counsel's in charge of the press?"

Phillip nodded his head.

"Tell you what. While Toby Ziegler is a patient here, I'll handle any and all press releases and briefings. That way you can concentrate on your job."

Just then CJ's beeper went off. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and stared at the display for a moment.

"Is there somewhere I can use a phone?"

"Use my office," offered Phillip as he handed her his key. "You go to the sixth floor and follow the signs."

"Thank you," she answered and then walked out the door.

Following Phillip's directions, CJ found his office in no time. She put the key in the lock and was about to turn it when a voice startled her.

"CJ? Is it really you?" a female voice called out.

CJ looked up to find a face from not only Toby's past, but her own staring back at her.

"Cecilia?! What are you doing here?!"

"Same as you, worrying about Toby."

"You flew in from New York for him?" CJ asked as the two women hugged.

"I live in Chicago now."

"You do? Let me guess you finally opened up a restaurant."

"Uh-huh. It's called Pizzazz!"

"That's terrific. I know that was always your dream. I can't wait to see it."

"How about lunch tomorrow. Trust me, the food here stinks," Cecilia remarked.

CJ smiled. "Just like all hospital food. I have to make a phone call but Phillip is up in the observation room watching Toby's surgery. I'll be there as  
soon as I'm done."

"Okay. It's good to see you again, CJ."

"You too. I'm glad you're here for him."

"I just hope he's happy to see me."

CJ's beeper went off again.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit," CJ said as she let herself into Phillip's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Phillip, you can't seriously be thinking about letting her take over the press?!"

"She's the White House Press Secretary, Alan! It's her job!"

"Fine," Alan relented as he tossed his hands in the air.

The door opened just then and Aaron walked in along with Cecilia Watters.

"Look who I found wandering the halls," Shutt remarked.

"I wasn't wandering" Cecilia protested.

"Of course you weren't. You probably know your way around this hospital better than I do," Phillip replied as he kissed her cheek.

"How's he doing?" Cess asked, nodding her head towards the surgery.

"It just started. It's going to take at least five hours," answered Phillip.

"And Geiger's doing the surgery?"

"Only the best for Toby."

Cess and Phillip moved to a quiet corner away from Aaron and Alan.

"He's going to be okay, right?"

"Relax, sis. Toby's in good hands and on top of that he's a fighter. I'm not going to lie to you, he's going to have a long recovery ahead of him, but with his stubbornness, Toby will be fine," assured Phillip. Cecilia allowed Phillip to place his arm around her shoulders and hug her close. She stared down into the Operating Room where Toby was about to be put on the heart lung machine. Closing her eyes, Cess said a silent prayer that her friend and former lover would pull through.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way, my girl…talkin' about my girl," Geiger sang along with the music as he finished replacing the second blocked artery.

"Should he really be singing?" CJ asked as she watched from the observation room.

"It relaxes him," explained Watters.

"I'd be worried if he wasn't singing," Birch added.

CJ turned around and glared at the lawyer. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

"Not respect," Alan murmured under his breath.

Cecilia walked over to CJ and put an arm around her. "It's all right, Alan. We're all a little anxious."

"Let's take him off bypass," Geiger's voice declared.

Phillip, Alan, CJ, and Cecilia all watched with bated breath as the bypass machine was turned off. The clamps were released and blood started to flow into Toby's heart. After what seemed like hours, the monitor began to display a consistent heartbeat. A sigh of relief escaped from CJ's lips as she hugged Cess.

"I told you he'd pull through," Cess whispered into CJ's ear.

"That you did," she replied as the two women held each other and allowed tears of relief to fall.

Cess reached over and pulled Phillip into the embrace and the three friends said prayers of thanks.

"Geiger's going to close and then Toby will go to recovery. It's going to be a while before he wakes up. If you two want to go and get some sleep, I'll call…"

"I'm staying right here," CJ declared.

"Me, too," added Cess.

Phillip sighed. He knew better than to cross either of these women. "All right. Why don't you both go to my office and relax. I'll come and get you when he's in recovery."

Cess and CJ looked at each other before agreeing to Phillip's deal.

Once they reached Phillip's office, CJ collapsed onto the leather sofa.

"Is there anybody you need to call?" Cess asked as she sat down across from CJ.

"I should call Josh and Will. Leo, too," replied CJ.

"Why don't you call them and I'll take care of calling Toby's family. Then maybe we should get some sleep."

"Deal."

CJ pulled her cell phone out of her purse while Cess took out her phone book and began calling Toby's sister, Rebekkah.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. Ziegler is resting comfortably and should be ready to receive visitors in a few hours," CJ stated.

Cecilia turned the volume down on the television and turned her attention toward the patient lying in the bed. She'd assured Jule Ziegler and the rest of the family that either she or CJ would be by Toby's side when he woke up. Crossing over to the bed, Cess sat down next to it as she reached over and placed her hand on his.

"After all these years who would have thought that we'd end up like this," she commented.

A low moan escaped from Toby's throat and his eyes began to twitch.

"Toby? Wake up."

Slowly, his eyes began to open. It took a moment for him to become accustomed to his surroundings. Cess made calming noises as he turned his head and stared up into a pair of brown eyes from years past.

"Cess?" he whispered.

"Who else? How do you feel?"

"Like there's a Volvo resting on my chest."

She smiled. "Phillip said you'd be in some pain. The pain meds should be kicking in again soon."

"Where's CJ?"

"She's holding a press conference. She'll be in soon."

"My family…"

"We called them after the surgery. Your dad and Rebekkah are flying in later today."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I love you," he said as his eyes closed and he fell into a morphine-induced sleep.

"I love you, too," replied Cess. She kissed his forehead and continued to hold his hand as he slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next afternoon, Cess was standing at the maitre d' stand when CJ, Josh, Will, and Phillip walked into Pizzazz!

"It's about time you guys got here. I almost gave away the best table,"she remarked as she hugged Phillip and CJ.

"Sorry, but Toby wanted to grill Josh about his meeting with the mayor,"explained CJ.

"I hope you didn't wear him out," Cess said as she glanced over at Josh and Will.

"CJ would have my head mounted on the wall of the State Dining Room if I did something like that," Josh replied.

"Will Bailey, Josh Lyman, I'd like you to meet my sister, Cecilia Watters," introduced Phillip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Watters," Will said as he shook Cecilia's hand.

"Please call me, Cess. After all, we're all friends of Toby's."

"That we are," Josh agreed as he too shook Cess' hand.

She led them toward what was considered by most patrons to be the best table in the house. Several patrons looked up from their meals and  
whispered the names of CJ, Will, and Josh. One young woman crossed the restaurant and asked Josh for his autograph once the group was seated at their table.

"Does this happen every time you guys go out?" Phillip asked after the young woman had returned to her table.

"Only when Josh is with us," complained CJ.

"He's got this weird groupie thing happening," Will added and they all laughed.

"So, how long have you known Toby?" Josh asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Close to thirty years," Phillip answered.

"How did you two meet?" Will inquired.

"I met his sister, Rebekkah, at a party and she introduced me to Toby. We've been friends ever since."

"And you met Toby through Phillip?" Josh posed this question to Cecilia.

"Yes. Toby became an honorary member of the family when Phillip and Rebekkah were dating."

"You dated Toby's sister, too?"

"For six months," Phillip paused as if wanting to add more and then changed the subject. "You know the salmon and angel hair pasta is one of the house specialties."

Cess winked at Josh and Will. "He's a little nervous about seeing Rebekkah."

Phillip glared at her from across the table and Cess laughed it off. She decided to ease her brother's discomfort by telling the group about the lunch specials.

Later that night, Cess snuck into Toby's room after visiting hours had ended. He opened his eyes the minute she walked through the door.

"I thought you were sleeping," she remarked as she approached his bed.

"I've been sleeping too much today," he replied.

Cess leaned over and kissed Toby's cheek.

"Pain killers will do that to you."

Toby smiled as he held onto her hand and motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"Have you seen your dad yet?" she asked.

"He left about twenty minutes ago with Becca and CJ. They were going to have drinks at your restaurant."

"Really? If I'd have known, I would have stayed."

"I'm glad you're here," he replied, sincerely.

Cess smiled and squeezed his hand. "And what did Geiger have to say?"

He grimaced slightly. "That sadist wants me to walk to the nurse's station and back tomorrow."

"Do you want to get out of the hospital by the end of the week?"

"Sooner would be better," answered Toby.

"Then you need to listen to Jeffrey. He knows what he's talking about."

"I know, but does he have to be so damn smug about it?" he complained.

"Sounds like someone else I know," she laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Pizzazz?" he asked.

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"As fast as I can."

Cess left the hospital about an hour later. They'd talked for most of the time, or rather she'd talked while Toby listened. She told him about her decision to leave New York and why she'd chosen Chicago. She talked about the restaurant and all the hard work that had gone into it. After she'd left, Toby had drifted off to sleep as he remembered the last time Cecilia Watters had walked into his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on, Toby! We're going to be late if we don't hurry," Rebekkah Ziegler called as she practically ran down the street.

"Why is it so important that we go to Phillip's house tonight? Christmas isn't for another three days and didn't you and he break up or something?" Toby complained as walked behind his sister, carrying two overflowing bags of presents.

Rebekkah stopped walking and turned around to face her brother.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we don't still care about each other. Besides, we've gone to the Watters' Christmas party every year  
since we were kids."

Toby nodded and the two Ziegler children began their walk again.

Ten minutes later the loving arms of Maria Watters, matriarch of the Watters family, enveloped them. She hugged Rebekkah and then Toby giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. Almost immediately, they were swept into the crowd gathered for the party. Toby found the bar and got a beer from Phillip's brother, Alexander. He took a sip and surveyed the room. The house was certainly jumping and Toby knew exactly why. Maria Watters always threw a terrific party full of food, drink, and laughter. Her parties were similar to the way she ran her house. There was plenty of laughter, love, and warmth in this home and everyone felt it when they walked through the front door.

He'd been at the party awhile when he decided to get some fresh air. Toby stepped out onto the fire escape and was surprised to find Phillip and a familiar looking young woman already outside.

"Hey, Toby!" Phillip exclaimed as his friend came outside.

"Hey, yourself!" replied Toby. The two men shook hands and then hugged each other.

"Did Rebekkah come with you?"

"She wouldn't miss this party for the world. The last I saw her, she was dancing with James."

"I think that I'll go and save her from a broken toe," Phillip commented as he went back inside.

As he took another sip of beer, the woman spoke up.

"Don't I even rate a hello any more?" she asked.

He turned towards her and it suddenly dawned on him who this woman was.

"Cess?"

"In the flesh!" she replied, launching herself into his arms for a hug.

Toby put his arms around her and as he hugged her close, he felt something stir inside him. It was a feeling that he'd never associated with Cecilia Watters before.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she stepped back to look at him.

His face began to feel hot and he quickly downed the last of his beer before answering. "It's, ah, been a while."

"Yeah."

"How's Berkley?"

"Good."

"You like living in the dorm?"

"It's all right."

"How are your roommates?"

"Okay. One snores so loud you can hear her down the corridor. The other is nothing but a party girl. And then there's Claudia."

"Claudia?"

"She's from Ohio and really tall."

Toby laughed.

"We're lab partners in Biology and have gone out on a couple double dates."

"Anyone special in that department?"

"Nope. I'm still waiting for Prince Charming to ride in on his white horse."

"California seems to agree with you."

"I think so. Mama, on the other hand…"

"She's just worried about you."

"I just wish she wouldn't worry so much."

"Can you blame a mother for worrying about her only daughter when she moves clear across the country. There are perfectly good schools here  
in New York," Maria Watters remarked as she stepped out onto the fire escape.

"Mama…" Cess whined.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady."

Toby smiled as he looked over at Cess who was indeed rolling her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have gone to CCNY like Toby?"

Toby gulped at the mention of his name causing Cess to smirk.

"Because mama, I was accepted at Berkley with a full scholarship," Cess replied and then slipped inside to return to the party.

"That girl," Maria remarked as she watched her daughter go.

"Cess seems to be enjoying California. Maybe you should cut her some slack."

Maria sighed and nodded. "I'm trying to Toby. She just makes it difficult."

"Give her time. She's going to be home for almost two months, I'm sure you two can work it out."

"You're a good boy, Tobias Ziegler," she said, while kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

Toby kissed Maria's cheek and then went inside to catch up with Cecilia. He found her sitting in an armchair, sulking.

"Come on," he said while holding out his hand.

"Where?"

"We're getting out of here."

"I can't leave, my mother will have my head."

"I'll handle your mother. Now do you want to get out of here so we can talk or what?"

Cess reached up and put her hand in his. "All right, but if I get in trouble…"

"Don't worry you won't."

They walked to the hall closet and took out their coats, Toby holding Cess' while she slipped her arms inside. Stepping out onto the porch, they were both surprised by the light snow that was beginning to fall. Cess went to put her hands in her pockets, but Toby reached over and  
took her hand in his. She glanced up at him and he smiled back.

They walked through the neighborhood, stopping to look at the Christmas displays that the stores and neighbors had put out. As they walked,  
Cess told Toby about Berkley and the fun she was having. How much she enjoyed her classes and that she was looking forward to the annual  
spring review.

"I've been asked to sing an aria from Carmen," she told him.

"Well, I just might have to see if I can get to California this spring," he replied.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You have a beautiful voice and I'm glad that someone else has taken notice of it."

Cess stopped walking and looked up at Toby. She moved closer and kissed his cheek.

His face grew warm as he reached up to touch where she had kissed him. It took him a moment to regain his composure and then he reached over and took Cess' face in his hands. He pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips. Several small kisses soon led to a long kiss. The snow started coming down harder as the kiss deepened. They soon pulled apart breathless.

"Wow!" she whispered as Toby put his arms around her and held her close.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he remarked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too," she replied as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"We should probably get back," said Toby as he drew her closer to him.

"I'm surprised Mama hasn't sent out a search party," she joked.

They started back towards the apartment building, their arms wrapped around each other. Standing on the front stoop, Toby pulled Cess into  
another passionate embrace.

"Before we go back inside, I wanted to ask you something," he hinted.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

"Unfortunately, I have plans."

"Oh," he replied disappointedly.

Cess allowed a smile to spread across her face. "I'm babysitting for Katie while the others go out."

"OH!" he remarked, his face brightening up. "Would you like some company?"

"That would be nice."

"All right Ms. Watters, it's a date."

He gave her one last kiss and then they reluctantly went inside. Once they returned to the party, Toby was immediately pulled into a poker  
game while Cess ended up in the kitchen helping with the food.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked as Cecilia walked into his hospital room the next afternoon.

"I'm here to help."

"Help? With what?"

"Well, you said Geiger was going to have you walk the hallway today."

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe you could use a shoulder to lean on," she replied as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Besides, I know how grumpy you  
get when you're stuck in a bed for any length of time."

"As I recall the last time I was stuck in bed for a long time, you were right beside me," he smiled.

"Perhaps that can be arranged this time." Cess turned and slid so that she was sitting next to Toby on the bed.

"Better?"

"Much," answered Toby as he snuggled against her arm.

"Good. Now, why don't you get some rest before Geiger shows up."

She kissed the top of his head and then watched as Toby closed his eyes and fell asleep, snuggled in her arms. After a few minutes, Cess closed her eyes and she too fell asleep.

CJ moved down the corridor quickly as she searched for Geiger's office. She thought he was pushing Toby's recovery and wanted to have a few words with the good doctor before he went to Toby's room. Following the directions she'd been given, CJ found herself standing outside an office clearly marked, Jeffrey Geiger, M.D. As she went to knock on the door, CJ heard a piano being played, rather skillfully. She gently turned the  
doorknob and walked into the office.

Geiger was sitting at a piano caught up in the music he was playing. CJ stood in the doorway listening to the sounds of "Rhapsody in Blue." She had to admit that not only was this man a brilliant surgeon, but also a talented musician. The melody switched and Geiger began to sing.

"I'll be loving you, always.  
With a love that's true, always.  
When the things you plan  
Need a helping hand  
I will understand, always, always."

CJ stood by the door as Geiger continued to sing. As the final notes faded, she quietly applauded. Geiger turned around surprised to see someone standing in his office.

"Is there a reason you're sneaking into my office, Ms. Cregg?" he asked.

CJ felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as she gathered her composure. "I…ah…wanted to speak to you."

"Well, you're here, I'm here…speak," Geiger replied as moved to sit on the edge of his desk. He motioned for CJ to take a seat, which she did.

"I think you're pushing Toby Ziegler's recovery," CJ began.

"Nonsense, I'm simply following the schedule I use for all my patients."

"Toby is different."

"Unless he sprouted horns and a tail since I saw him on rounds, he's no different than any other patient I've treated," remarked Geiger.

"Look you don't know him like I do. He's not ready for this."

"And exactly how many cardiac patients have you treated, Ms. Cregg?"

CJ paused with her mouth open causing Geiger to smile. He reached over and closed her mouth gently.

"Ms. Cregg, do you want to know one of the reasons why I have been named the top cardiothoracic surgeon for five straight years?"

"Because of your arrogance?" she retorted.

"Very funny. It's because I know what is best for my patients. Now, you may think that I'm pushing Mr. Ziegler's recovery, but I am following established protocol for the treatment of bypass surgery patients. Ten years ago, he would have remained in this hospital for almost a monthrecovering. We've made great strides in the treatment of bypass surgery, thanks largely in part to me. Believe me if I thought for one moment that any harm would come to Mr. Ziegler, I wouldn't continue with this course of treatment," he explained.

CJ sat silent for a few moments as she pondered what Geiger had just told her. Finally, she spoke.

"You know something? If you weren't the most talented and qualified man for the job, I'd have him transferred to another hospital. However, Phillip Watters and Abbey Bartlet both seem to think that you should be trusted with my friend's life so I will follow along. If you do anything that harms Toby Ziegler, you will have the wrath of not only the President of the United States but also the wrath of his best friend. And trust me when I tell you my wrath is worse than anything the President can dish out."

Now it was Geiger's turn to be rendered speechless. CJ decided to take advantage of the situation. She stood up and moved closer to him as she spoke.

"You are perhaps the most arrogant, self-centered person I have ever met. You're condescending, annoying, masochistic…"

CJ's ranting was silenced as Geiger grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't an elegant kiss, nor was it tender or romantic, but it conveyed everything that Geiger wanted to say to CJ. He found the Press Secretary incredibly beautiful and had wanted to kiss those lucious red lips since the moment CJ Cregg had walked into the room.

CJ pulled away and smacked Geiger hard across the cheek. She paused for a moment, just staring at him then she did the last thing in the world she thought she'd ever do. CJ reached over and pulled Jeffrey Geiger into a passionate kiss. The kiss that followed took him by surprise. Unlike the spontaneous kiss he'd just given her, this one was premeditated and deliberate. No mere brush of their lips this time, but a slow, intentional one. This kiss invited and offered and conceded all at the same time. Concerns about Toby's recovery, their disagreement over treatment and other proprieties quickly melted, as they opened to each other. Hands explored forbidden territories, searching for oases of delight.

He pulled away reluctantly, admiring the radiant woman in front of him. Her body emitted a heat that came from a deeper, more primal source. He brushed back a wave of her hair, allowing his fingers to caress her warm cheek. She reached up and pulled his hand between both of hers. Slowly, she raised it to her lips and kissed each of his fingertips. He groaned with delight as his own body temperature began to rise, matching that of hers.

"CJ," he murmured, burying his hands within her hair and his lips within the vulnerable area of the front of her neck. He felt her body melt and mold into his, inviting and compliant, willing and wanting. Suddenly afraid of the rapid progression of their actions, he pulled away. "Um… CJ, maybe things are heating up a little too quickly here."

"What's the matter, doctor, can't stand the heat?" she whispered while teasing the tender spot behind his left ear.

"I can stand the heat just fine. But any minute now that door is going to open and my secretary is going to tell me that it's time to head to Toby's room."

"So, lock the door."

Jeffrey walked over to the door and stood in front of it, trying to put some distance between himself and CJ. He had to think for a moment, but one look in her direction and all rational thought disappeared from his mind.

"CJ, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm attracted to you," he began.

"But…"

"But it's not the time or the place to explore these feelings. Whatdaya say to dinner tonight?"

CJ walked over to where Geiger was standing and smiled at him. "I'd say let's skip dinner and go right to dessert."

Before he could answer, CJ opened the door and walked out.


End file.
